The invention relates to a stroller at least comprising a collapsible frame, which is provided with wheels near a first side and which is provided with a push member on a side remote from the wheels, which stroller further comprises at least one locking device for locking the frame in an unfolded position, as well as at least first and second actuating devices, which locking device can be unlocked in use by operating the two actuating devices, after which the collapsible frame can be collapsed from the unfolded position to a collapsed position.
With such a stroller, which is known from European patent application EP-A2-1 491 422, the push member comprises two rods extending at least substantially parallel to each other and a push bar extending between said rods. The first actuating device is located in the push bar, whilst the second actuating device is located in one of the rods. To unlock the locking mechanism, a user will operate the first actuating device with one hand whilst simultaneously operating the second actuating device with the other hand.
By using two actuating devices to be separately operated it is ensured in a relatively simple manner that a stroller will not collapse undesirably. A drawback of the stroller that is known from EP-A2-1 491 422 is that the user needs both hands for separately operating the actuating devices, so that the user will not have a hand free for holding the child.